warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Servalleap
Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Servalpaw page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Fernflight is a very active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PCA. She's almost always on, so if you need help, don't hesitate to contact her! Administrator Rainlegs is also an active member of this wiki. She is the deputy of PCA. She is always willing to help! ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainlegs (talk) 01:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Servalpaw If you haven't found a mentor for her, I have a few cats if you'd like one of them to mentor Servalpaw. c: 02:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Cats So I talked to one of my friends, and this is what she said about Ocelot and Shale: :So for a pairing of a /real/ bengal cat and a ginger tabby, males would all be brown tabbies, probably shorthaired. Maybe a little reddish from their mom, but not necessarily. (if they are reddish, that would apply to all the kittens. Can't have one that's reddish while the others are plain) As for Arleen and Gaston's kits, she said: :Females: ::100% tortie ::100% solid ::100% dilute ::100% shorthair :Males: ::100% black based ::100% solid ::100% dilute ::100% shorthair So all of your female kits would be dilute torties with short hair, and all toms would be solid gray with short hair. Since they're TSF cats, make sure you find life images that match their descriptions exactly, and be sure to make Arleen's page match Sebastian's in layout and length. Before you can roleplay any further you need to complete her page. If you continue roleplaying before her page and the kits' pages are done and any of them are in the allegiances, I will have to remove your posts. 02:31, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You left chat before I could finish D: You need to complete the initial description at the top, mentioning close family, little tidbits of her personality, etc. Her appearance needs to be expanded a little more- look up traits for Russian Blues. Are they cobby in build? Lanky? or simply average? What's their general facial shape? Her physical health should mention that she is overweight from her pregnancy, and her general health state, like if she's prone to sickness right now from the exhausting birth or if she's overworking herself while hunting for her kits, her mental health implies she's simply insane, and it should describe what else is going on in her head- is she safe around others? Right now it just states that she's traumatized and it doesn't describe whether or not she's jumpy, irritable, etc, or just fine and hides her emotions. Her personality really needs the most work, as it's dull. She has no depth right now. It needs to be lengthened, with a little less description of why this is caused. Take a look at Sebastian, Cas, Sweet, and Cole for good examples. Her skills and abilities isn't terribly clear- most cats can swim. Is she a good swimmer? Decent? Terrible? Typically long legs cause awkwardness in water. For the rest of the page, you need to learn how to use colons to margin things- : causes one indent, and should be at the start of each paragraph. For family, use none for the relationship title, but two for listing each cat. Look at the above pages linked to show how it's done. 00:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I had to take another look at Inferno's offspring. Macy and Spots aren't possible- Macy would be a tortie, and Spots would have to be black-based. He could look like his mom, but definitely not his daddy. You also need to make pages for two of Inferno's mates, as they are both directly related to a Storm Fronts' character. 23:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Arleen can't be a solid blue if her mom's blue and her father's ginger- she'd be a regular tortie. This won't affect her kits, but her description needs to be adjusted asap. (You should also expand her description a bit more before you post with her again- look at Cas, Sebastian, and Sweet for examples.) 03:57, November 15, 2013 (UTC) stuff and stuff Hi c: So i was wondering if Aeris was oriental or not. 20:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, neither can I. :c 07:13, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Genetics and Stuff I'm pretty sure I asked you about this a while back, but I thought I'd help now, considering Arleen and her family are practically needed to be genetically possible with the Storm Fronts rule. (I've put links to photos on their names, just as a suggestion, but feel free to ignore them). Sorry in advance, for such a long message! c: So, Inferno, is a pure bred Maine Coon isn't he? His father would be a ginger like him, his mother could either be like his father or a cream, as I linked. But she would most likely have white on her, as ginger she-cats more commonly have white markings too. His siblings would be easy, either a solid ginger, ginger with white, cream or cream and white. His litter with Lynda, her being a Russian Blue, their kits would either match her, in both build and pelt color. But if they match Inferno, the females could be ginger and white, or a blue-cream tortie. Males would be just plain ginger, or blue, if taking their mother's pelt. The next litter, with Pond, with her being of the brown variety, she would be counted as just a tabby. Her sons would most likely have spotted tabby markings, like this, or this. They could also be ginger tabbies, same type of markings as well, similar to this, or this. With Artermis, it would really depend on the amount of white on her, as the kits would show this. You could use the above sample pictures, for any males, they would be ginger like their father, or a grey tabby like their mother. Females could be a blue-cream tortie (dilute tortoiseshell), both genders would have white on them. The litter with Servalfang would be straight forward, just like his litter with Pond really. Thunderrumble's litter would consist of black, for both genders, this goes for gingers as well, just remember any ginger she-cats would most likely have some white. Females could be torties, some with white, but really if the others don't. Thank you for your time, if you read some of it. Just drop by my talk if you need any further explanations on anything! -- 23:36 Fri Nov 22 RE: Sure :D Fez 11:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure~ 21:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Re Sure thing! Woah a lot of people like Eb ouo 16:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: I've seen that before - he's sexyyy 22:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Shale Alrighty, shtop changing the pictures for your cats >:C (jk) So his current image doesn't work, as that's actually a silver tabby, and he cannot be longhaired or silver, considering his parents. Short hair is a dominant gene, and longhair is recessive. With his mom being a bengal, there's no way she could carry long hair. He also cannot be that style of spotted tabby, although he could have Bengal markings. His brother is alright, but Shale isn't. There are a few errors with some of Inferno's other kids, as well. Arvin is currently red-based, when he has to be black-based instead. Sammy can't be a silver torbie, as she is shown in her picture, but she can, instead, be a normal tortie or torbie. Flash isn't possible, and has to be a tortie or a torbie. Any females with a black-based and a red-based parent have to be torties, typically, for future reference. That's always a safe bet. 21:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh and on Thunderrumble's page, Inferno isn't listed as the father of any of her kittens, despite some of her kittens' pages saying that. ^-^ 21:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Cricket has to be a tortie or a torbie, too. 21:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) While you're changing those, would you mind going through and fixing your templates, too? Like, updating them and such. All of Inferno's kids need to have all of their half-siblings listed, and then most of them need to have a "|current=" section added, with a link to whatever group they're currently in. 21:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) re: Sure ouo -- 00:22 Tue Dec 24 RE: Sorry for the late reply x.x but come on chat we can discuss c: --— Fez talk 17:40, December 30, 2013 (UTC) RE On it now. — Fez talk 21:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Fabulous :D I love it! 23:47, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes~ maybe he'll even learn to love her... c: 21:15, January 23, 2014 (UTC) chat come on chattttt c: — Fez talk 16:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sure! 16:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: That's completely fine. I was thinking that maybe Shale was too old for Lucy anyway xD Tiny �� Jυѕт αησтнєя gιяℓ �� 16:28, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Miley Hey, Serval. About chat earlier: I'm really sorry, but I had already arranged for another queen to foster Miley, but I forgot when I told you Arleen could. Sorry x.x Tiny �� Jυѕт αησтнєя gιяℓ �� 17:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ah That is a problem at the moment (if you read the rp page, you'll see what I mean) Just have her renamed automatically and then we can say that Owlflight had renamed her. -shrug- — Fez talk 09:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) re: All I have that aren't in relationships are Mars and Vinnie, but I'll create their pages before I roleplay them at all. 22:37 Sat Feb 15 whee congrats on 1000 edits friend nowcomeonchat — Fez talk 20:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) nothing lel just lonely alone all alone — Fez talk 20:32, February 18, 2014 (UTC) sure but Blue's too immature to be serious c: and no kit love kit love is bad hisses ily — Fez talk 20:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC) you should read the winterclan archives 4 to 9. absolutely hilarious the amount of kit love — Fez talk 21:08, February 18, 2014 (UTC)